There have been many attempts to solve the problem of securing a fishing pole while the fisherman is not holding onto the fishing pole itself. The most common method of securing a fishing pole is to drive a cylinder type holder with a stake into the ground; this is not a securable system when the ground is sand, when the person is fishing on a beach. The second method of solving this problem is to create a tripod system or a type of stand to secure the fishing pole to, however problems with this system is that the stand sits on the ground and has no secure means to remain stationary to the ground. The third method is to use the fisherman's legs or body to attach a pole to or use the legs to secure the cylinder type holder to, this method of securing a fishing pole is tedious to the fisherman and not a long term solution    U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,869    U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,902    U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,689    U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,295    U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,827    U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,465    WO 02/35928 A1    WO 2004/017722 A3    WO 2004/030449 A1
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,869 Sand Spike Holder For Fishing Rods, this invention requires a person to drive a stake into the ground surface then attaching the upper part of the driven spike that is in the ground, this invention requires an interconnecting lug to create a connection in between these two parts. The shortcoming of this invention is that the spike is required to be drive in the soil to secure the holder and is also dependent on the conditions of the sand or soil to maintain enough pressure to keep the holder upright, this solution also is separate from the fisherman, and the pole is left at a distance from the fisherman's folding chair, thus creating a time delay from the realization of the catching of a fish; to an action to be taken once a strike from a fish is taken. This solution requires two parts and the construction of a interconnection tabs to connect together to create a fishing pole holder, this is a expensive solution, the fishing pole holder is a single piece construction which the holes and elongated side notch can be either cut when making the device or a single piece construction during an injection molding process to make the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,902 Fishing Rod Holder, this invention requires a person to drive a stake into the ground surface The shortcoming of this invention is that the spike is required to be drive in the soil to secure the holder and is also dependent on the conditions of the sand or soil to maintain enough pressure to keep the holder upright, this solution also is separate from the fisherman, and the pole is left at a distance from the fisherman's folding chair, thus creating a time delay from the realization of the catching of a fish; to an action to be taken once a strike from a fish is taken. This solution requires three parts and the construction of a hinge joint to connect together the stake portion and the actual fishing pole holder section to create a completed fishing pole holder, this is a expensive solution, the fishing pole holder is a single piece construction which the holes and elongated side notch can be either cut when making the device or a single piece construction during an injection molding process to make the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,295 Fishing Pole Holder, this invention requires a person to drive the stakes into the ground surface The shortcoming of this invention is that the spikes are required to be drive in the soil to secure the tripod this spikes are dependent on the conditions of the sand or soil to maintain enough pressure to keep the tripod upright, this solution also creates an tripod in order to reduce the requirement of the soil to maintain structure to provide support to each individual leg of the tripod to keep the fishing rod holder upright. This solution is separate from the fisherman, and the tripod is left at a distance from the fisherman's folding chair, thus creating a time delay from the realization of the catching of a fish; to an action to be taken once a strike from a fish is taken. This solution requires five parts at a minimum, the three tripod stake and leg combination plus two hinge joint plus a fishing rod holder to create a completed fishing pole holder, this is a expensive solution, the fishing pole holder is a single piece construction which the holes and elongated side notch can be either cut when making the device or a single piece construction during an injection molding process to make the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,827 Rotatable Fishing Rod Holder Assembly For A Cart, this invention solution was to create an entire cart to secure the fishing rod. The shortcoming of this invention is that the fishing pole is not secure to the ground; it is set on wheels with two rods to secure the fishing pole. This invention also has no large weight to secure the cart assembly. This solution is separate from the fisherman, and the cart can be left at a distance from the fisherman's folding chair, thus creating a time delay from the realization of the catching of a fish; to an action to be taken once a strike from a fish is taken. This solution requires 11 parts at a minimum, the cart, plus horizontal and vertical rods, wheels, a board, four cords, hook, tube, wingnut, bolts, to create a completed fishing pole holder, this is a expensive solution, the fishing pole holder is a single piece construction which the holes and elongated side notch can be either cut when making the device or a single piece construction during an injection molding process to make the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,465 B1 Fishing Rod Holder, this invention solution requires a person to drive the complete structure into the ground surface The shortcoming of this invention is that the support shaft and anchor vane is required to be driven in the soil to secure the holder and is also dependent on the conditions of the sand or soil to maintain enough pressure to keep the fishing rod holder upright, this solution also is separate from the fisherman, and if the rod holder is left at a distance from the fisherman's folding chair, thus creating a time delay from the realization of the catching of a fish; to an action to be taken once a strike from a fish is taken. This solution requires four parts at a minimum, the support structure for the fishing rod, the strut for the support shaft, the support shaft for the entire structure, the anchor vane. This is a expensive solution, the fishing pole holder is a single piece construction which the holes and elongated side notch can be either cut when making the device or a single piece construction during an injection molding process to make the invention.
WO 02/359928 Fishing Rod Support Holder, this invention solution requires a person to secure a curved plate to the person, strap the plate to the person, buckles to hold the straps, a transverse pin to keep the pole from twisting, the arm strength to secure the fishing rod to the fishing rod holder plate. This invention lacks the use of the fisherman's body weight to secure the fishing rod; this invention is constantly using the fisherman's arms to secure the invention. This invention requires eight parts, the plate, the support padding, the straps, the buckle, the butt receptacle, the transverse pin, a persons arm strength to secure the fishing rod to the holder plate, these materials creates an expensive solution for securing a fishing pole. The fishing pole holder is a single piece construction which the holes and elongated side not can be either cut when making the device or a single piece construction during an injection molding process to make the invention.
WO 2004/017722 A3 Apparatus And Method For Supporting A Fishing Rod, this invention solution creates a four legged quadpod solution. This solution had no means to secure the fishing pole to the ground, there is no method of adding weight to the invention to secure the apparatus from moving left or right on the surface if moved or jarred by an outside force. This solution is separate from the fisherman, and the pole is left at a distance from the fisherman's folding chair or place that the person is seating or standing, thus creating a time delay from the realization of the catching of a fish; to an action to be taken once a strike from a fish is taken. This solution has four parts to the solution, a support structure for the fishing rod, a support shaft for the support structure of the fishing rod, a spring hinge assembly, a interlooping dual rods for interconnection and support of the total structure. The fishing pole holder is a single piece construction which the holes and elongated side notch can be either cut when making the device or a single piece construction during an injection molding process to make the invention.
WO 2004/030449 A1 The Supporter Of Fishing Rod, this invention creates a three legged tripod solution to secure a fishing rod to a holder assembly. This solution had no means of adding weight to the invention to create a better contact with the surface that the tripod is sitting on in order to secure the fishing pole to the ground This solution is separate from the fisherman, and the pole is left at a distance from the fisherman's folding chair or place that the person is seating or standing, thus creating a time delay from the realization of the catching of a fish; to an action to be taken once a strike from a fish is taken This solution has five parts to the solution, spikes to secure the tripod legs to the surface, tripod legs to provide support for the hinge assembly, a horizontal bar, an assistant supporting member to move up or down, a rod fixture to secure the fishing rod. The fishing pole holder is a single piece construction which the holes and elongated side notch can be either cut when making the device or a single piece construction during an injection molding process to make the invention.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide support for the fishing pole with an inexpensive alternate means without carrying expensive equipment to secure the fishing pole
It is another object of the invention to secure the fishing pole without using a tripod assembly that is normally used to secure a fishing pole
It is another object of the invention to not use the ground to secure the fishing pole holder
It is another object of the invention to use the weight of the fisherman in a normal condition to secure the fishing pole holder
It is another object of the invention to use the support structure of a folding chair to first secure the fishing pole holder and the weight of the fisherman as leverage to secure the fishing pole holder
It is another object of the invention to use the fisherman's tackle box to store the fishing pole holder internally, rather than have the fisherman juggle the tackle box, fishing rod, folding chair and a fishing pole holder to the shore where fishing is to take place.